


澡堂闲谈

by withoutleaf



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: 俩傻小子在澡堂聊天
Relationships: Hans Capon/Henry
Kudos: 4





	澡堂闲谈

卡蓬少主今天不太寻常。

亨利暂时还看不出原因，因为除了汉斯·卡蓬本人之外，一切如常。就像每一次他把亨利约在澡堂一样：大浴桶里新添热水，正是舒服的时候，帷帐里灯火昏暗，无论是卡蓬还是亨利，都曾经在莎邵的这个足以容纳两人的浴桶干过点“有意思”的事情，但当他俩同时赤裸裸地出现在其中时，他们俩从上到下都踏踏实实地瘫着。卡蓬一般不那么安生，他会抓紧澡堂少女们还没拎着水壶离开的每一分钟，和她们调笑，挥着湿淋淋的手臂把水弄得到处都是——经常会溅到亨利脸上，甚至有几次，嘴里。

而今天的卡蓬直勾勾地盯着添水的姑娘。不是那种“你今晚看起来真火辣”的流连，而是一种“你怎么还不出去”的急迫。直到她终于掀开帷幕走入夜色，卡蓬才心满意足地收回目光。

“前两天我和莉莎提到你。”卡蓬的手臂撑在浴桶边，上身朝亨利的方向倾斜。他脸上露出一种意味深长的笑容，看得亨利心里发毛。

“莉莎？”亨利说，“上次给我——补衣服的那个？”

“嘁！”卡蓬大声地表达不屑，“补衣服？她可不是这么说的！”

“你们为什么会提到我？不可能是她先起的头。”

“得了吧，你肯定也对她们说过类似的话。‘谁更厉害？’之类的。”卡蓬说，“当然啦，她们每一个都会说‘你最厉害了’，但莉莎不是这种人。说到这里，我得给你提个醒，别用这类问题去问她——”

“怎么？你被她嘲笑了？”亨利故意掐他的话头。

“什么？！怎么可能！”卡蓬大叫，“我是怕你的自尊心受伤，从此没法再做一个男人！毕竟这里是莎邵——我，汉斯·卡蓬日夜笙歌的地方。如果是别的地方的澡堂，也许不会有人质疑你的雄风，但是在这里嘛……你懂的。”卡蓬挤眉弄眼。“何况，”他说，“我可是听说了你在修道院的逸闻。”

“好吧好吧，”亨利抬手投降，“随您嘲笑吧。但我只待过几天，为了完成任务。”

“什么？！”卡蓬却大叫，震惊地看着亨利，“传闻是真的？你竟然？天啊——”

“等等！”亨利警觉，“什么‘是真的’？我是当过几天穿着破布的修士，被关过几次禁闭，除此之外没什么特别的。”

“你卧底在修道院。”

“对。”

“为了获取情报用尽手段。”

“对。”

“甚至不惜向知情的修士出卖肉体——”

“什么？！没有！”亨利用尽全部力气嚎叫，“你以为我去的是什么地方？那里是修道院，又不是——我真不知道什么地方会发生这种事。”

卡蓬不知道相信没有，他仍用一种诡异的目光上下打量亨利，看得后者毛骨悚然。

“我没有。”亨利斩钉截铁地说，“如果我不能说服他告诉我情报，我就会威胁说要揍他——”

“粗鲁。”卡蓬评价。

“但有效。”亨利说，“不如说，您既然相信这种无稽之谈，为什么还约我一起洗澡？”

“哦。”卡蓬拖着长音，慢吞吞地说，“我其实是想问问你的感觉。跟男人的感觉。当然啦，这是违背教义的。但既然有人宁可进监狱也要做这种事，这事儿肯定挺特别。”

亨利心里骂脏话，并且试图用瞪视传递给卡蓬少主。后者显然没有接收到。

“我是看不出你有哪里好，”卡蓬不客气地继续说，“但既然有能看上你的，没眼光的村姑——不许反驳我——说不准也有能看上你的男人。”

亨利犹豫。修道院的某位学徒确实表现出奇怪的亲近，修道院对学徒们的资料也能作证卡蓬的推测，但他真不想把这件事说出来。这对摆脱奇怪流言一点儿好处都没有。至少，亨利可不想这些猜测传到拉德季大人那里。

“我能替你保密。”卡蓬信誓旦旦，“我拿我的名誉发誓，我不会向别人透露一个字。”

考虑到卡蓬糟糕的风评，亨利怀疑他是否仍有“名誉”可言。

水面不紧不慢地上下波动，搞得亨利的肩背有点痒，他伸出一只手，给自己按摩肩膀。

“好吧。”亨利最终认命地说，“修道院里有个学徒，他就是因为这个被送进来的。但我不觉得他做过什么，档案里只说他有这种倾向。”

“你见过他？”卡蓬听得津津有味。

“没什么特别的。晨祷、吃饭、工作、晚祷、吃饭、睡觉，然后又是一个循环，每个人都一样。”亨利忍不住开始抱怨，“枯燥、苛刻，动不动就关禁闭。”

“听起来真没劲。”

“那里是修道院，我的少主。修道院就是没劲的地方。”

“真不恭敬。”卡蓬哈哈大笑，“但是管他的。为了庆祝你逃出生天，我们应该喝一杯。”

卡蓬狡黠地笑。亨利心里敲响警钟。

“我知道哪里有好酒，小亨利。”卡蓬放松地眨着眼，尽管亨利一脸拒绝，因为他知道亨利还是会答应的——亨利对他有求必应，“帮我弄来点。”

“我保证，”他又说，“你绝对、绝对不会后悔。”


End file.
